


surrender

by imposterhuman



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Carol Danvers, F/F, Fighting Dirty, First Kiss, Fluff, No Angst, Pre-Slash, Sparring, flirting by beating each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Carol feinted left, dodging the punch coming directly at her face. She knew if it connected, it probably had enough force to break her cheekbone. She struck out with a hit of her own, but her opponent shifted at the last second and left her stumbling from the momentum.She regained her footing, but not fast enough. Valkyrie sent her sprawling with a sharp kick, following her down to straddle her hips and pin her to the mat.Valkyrie smirked at her, unbothered. “Care to surrender?”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Kudos: 78





	surrender

**Author's Note:**

> for thanossucks on tumblr who said: "Carol/Valkyrie sparring together please and thank you!"
> 
> hope you like it!!

Carol feinted left, dodging the punch coming directly at her face. She knew if it connected, it probably had enough force to break her cheekbone. She struck out with a hit of her own, but her opponent shifted at the last second and left her stumbling from the momentum.

She regained her footing, but not fast enough. Valkyrie sent her sprawling with a sharp kick, following her down to straddle her hips and pin her to the mat.

Valkyrie smirked at her, unbothered. “Care to surrender?” she teased. 

Carol bared her teeth in an almost-grin, wild with adrenaline. “Not even a little bit,” she said and broke the other woman’s grip. It took some maneuvering, but she was able to get Valkyrie on her back. “Do you want to?”

Valkyrie laughed out loud. She didn’t struggle against Carol’s hold, but there was a calculating glint in her eyes. “You forget, Danvers,” she drawled. “I was trained by Odin himself to fight gods. You’re pretty weak compared to them.”

“Aw,” Carol purred, her hands glowing a little with her powers. “You think I’m pretty?”

Valkyrie didn’t answer. She bucked her hips, trying to dislodge Carol. Carol shifted to let her up, if only because she was having too much fun to end their match early. Valkyrie retreated a few steps, eyeing Carol. They circled each other and Carol kept her body loose in anticipation.

The other woman struck almost faster than she could follow. It was only thanks to Carol’s Kree blood that she was able to keep up, blocking this hits with her forearms. She tried to go on the offensive, but she was still exhausted from their first bout (she’d won, getting Valkyrie to tap out out a particularly painful hold after an hour of sparring, but every muscle in her body had been screaming in protest by the end). She considered lighting up her fists and hitting Valkyrie with a photon blast, but she figured that would have been poor sportsmanship. 

She regretted it when Valkyrie landed a solid punch to her stomach, making her gasp for breath. Carol aimed a kick at Valkyrie’s head, but the other woman caught her leg and sent her sprawling. 

The impact jarred her bones and Carol let out a defeated noise when Valkyrie pinned her again. “Yield,” she panted, head thumping back against the mat. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Valkyrie made a face. “Because I’m the only one you can spar with without breaking.”

“I could spar with Thor,” Carol said mutinously. She didn’t try to move, even when the other woman rolled off of her. “I could kick his ass.”

Valkyrie barked out a laugh. “I’m sure,” she said sympathetically. She stood and looked down at Carol. “Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?”

“Two minutes,” Carol decided. “You just kicked my ass pretty badly; let me rest for a second before you try again.”

“Humans,” she snorted and shook her head fondly. “So fragile. I’m going to get a drink; you’re welcome to come with me.”

Carol didn’t even have the energy to snark back. Her whole body was aching from the fight, but it was a good ache. There was still enough adrenaline in her that the real pain hadn’t set in yet, but she knew from experience she’d want to get ice sooner rather than later. With a groan, she peeled herself off the floor. “You better break out the good stuff,” she warned, getting to her feet. 

“Only winners get the good mead,” Valkyrie said with a shrug. “Today, that does not include you.”

Carol made an indignant noise. “I won our first match!” she argued, stepping forward until she was nose to nose with the other woman. “Technically, we’re tied, so I didn’t lose.”

“Is that so?” said Valkyrie, lips rising in a smirk. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to fix that.”

Before Carol could force her tired limbs into a fighting stance (or just light up her hands; she was too tired to fight fair), Valkyrie’s mouth was on hers. She melted into the kiss, trying to give as good as she got, but it became pretty clear that she was just along for the ride. Valkyrie kissed like she fought: fiercely and mercilessly. Carol lost herself in the push and pull, in the soft motions, closing her eyes.

Then Valkyrie swept her legs out from under her.

With a grunt, Carol fell to the floor. She stared up at Valkyrie, one hand reaching up to touch her tingling lips. 

“What was that for?” she asked, not moving to stand. 

“Two to one,” Valkyrie announced, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I win.”

Carol narrowed her eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t talk about feelings without copious amounts of alcohol,” Valkyrie’s eyes twinkled. 

“Well, then,” Carol stood and offered a hand to the other woman. “It’s a good thing I know where you keep the good stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile :))
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
